simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine ganz normale Familie
Eine ganz normale Familie (There's No Disgrace Like Home) ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel. Diese Episode zeigt die frühen Entwürfe einiger wiederkehrender Charaktere. Mehrere Kritiken wiesen darauf hin, dass besagte Charaktere hier anders handelten, als sie es in späteren Folgen tun würden. Außerdem wird in dieser Episode das erste Mal die Serie "Itchy & Scratchy" ausgestrahlt, die zuvor in den Ullman Shorts erschien. Dr. Marvin Monroe und Eddie und Lou haben hier ihren ersten Auftritt. Episode Tafel Gag *Deutsche Version: Ich darf nicht in der Klasse rülpsen *Originalversion: I will not burp in class Couch Gag Die Familie setzt sich auf die Couch. Homer gleitet auf den Boden und ruft "D´oh!" Handlung Bart und Lisa streiten und kämpfen, bis Homer herbei eilt um den Streit zu schlichten. Er sagt, dass er ihr schlechtes Verhalten nicht akzeptiert, zumal das große Betriebspicknick kurz bevor steht und er nicht möchte, dass er vor Mr. Burns blamiert wird. Als sie schließlich vor Mr. Burns` Villa ankommen, bittet Homer erneut um tadelloses Verhalten und Respekt. Im Hinterhof des Hauses führt Homer seine Predigt ein weiteres Mal durch. Bart und Lisa laufen los, um im Brunnen zu spielen und Homer läuft ihnen hinterher und lässt Marge und Maggie allein. Eine fremde Frau mit einem Baby nähert sich den beiden und schlägt vor, die Kinder in der Kindergartengruppe zu lassen und gemeinsam einen Drink zu nehmen. Marge zögert, stimmt beim Anblick ihres Gatten, der den Kindern hinterher jagt, jedoch zu. Die Zeit für das Vater-Sohn-Sackhüpfen ist gekommen und Homer bittet Bart, Acht zu geben, damit sie nicht Mr. Burns schlagen. Inzwischen wird Marge im Gespräch mit den Frauen der Arbeiter allmählich beschwipst. Beim Sackhüpfen gibt Mr. Smithers den Startschuss, nachdem er Mr. Burns einen Vorsprung gewährt. Mr Burns liegt vorne, als Bart es nicht mehr aushält und beschließt zu gewinnen. Kurz vor der Ziellinie greift Homer nach ihm und Mr. Burns geht als Erster ins Ziel. Als die betrunkene Marge unterdessen die Frauengruppe animiert, bei ihrer Tanzeinlage mit zu machen, stürmt Homer, der wieder Bart und Lisa nachjagt, durch die Gruppe und ist von Marges Verhalten schockiert. Homer sagt ihr, sie solle sich zusammen reißen, da Mr. Burns nun einen Toast halten will. Bei seiner Rede dankt Mr. Burns allen für ihr Erscheinen, jedoch sollen sie alle sofort verschwinden, bevor er die Hunde loslässt. Alle gehen hinaus und vor ihnen bemerkt Homer eine Familie; der Sohn küsst seinen Vater und bedankt sich für den schönen Tag. Später stellt Homer den fremden Familienvater bloß und sagt ihm, er könne die gefälschte Show nun beenden. Dieser antwortet, sie wären auch im wirklichen Leben nette und normale Menschen und würden sich nicht nur so auf Veranstaltungen benehmen. Als der Mann zugibt, Mitleid mit Homer zu haben, erkennt er die Wahrheit - dass seine eigene Familie ein Problem hat. Am nächsten Tag essen Marge und die Kinder vor dem Fernseher ein Fertiggericht, als Homer herein kommt und verkündet, sie würden heute alle zusammen im Esszimmer wie eine normale Familie essen. Am Esstisch achtet jedoch niemand auf Homers Versuch, alle essen weiter wie Höhlenmenschen. Während Homer ein Gebet spricht, drückt er seine Unzufriedenheit über das schlechte Benehmen seiner Familie aus und fragt, warum sie ihn nicht respektieren. Er nimmt seine Familie mit auf einen Spaziergang, wo sie durch fremde Fenster spähen und das normale Familienleben ihrer Nachbarn beobachten. Bei diesem Anblick wird der Rest der Simpsons genervt. Marge meint, dieser Anblick wäre nicht erforderlich, da sie und die Kinder sich wie Stalker fühlen, wenn sie durch die Fenster fremder Menschen gucken. Sie ziehen sich schnell wieder vor den Fernseher zurück. Auftretende Charaktere Running Gags *Homers "Mmh": Als er Marshmallows im Innern eines grünen Wackelpuddings entdeckt. *Mr. Burns` "Ausgezeichnet!" *Als Mr. Smithers ihm sagt, dass ein Angestellter bis zum Tauziehen weg sein würde, weil Mr. Burns befürchtete, dass er mit seiner grässlichen Familie sein Picknick versauen könnte. **Als es so aussieht, wie mit diesem Energiesparquatsch endlich Schluss ist. Würge-Szenen: Bart hatte ihm gesagt, dass er in Mr. Burns Haus in Unterhosen herumlaufen und ülpsen kann. Homers "Neinn!": Nachdem Marge vorgeschlagen hat in eine größere Stadt zu ziehen. Schilder: Schild vor Mr Burns` Haus: Poachers will be shot (Auf Unbefugte wird geschossen) Musik Während Mr. Burns Gartenparty spielt eine Blaskapelle das Lied For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Dieses Stück wird wird gesungen oder gespielt, um einer Person zu gratulieren, meist bei einem Geburtstag, einem außergewöhnlichen Ereignis oder einer Hochzeit. Im Wartezimmer von Dr. Monroe läuft die Instrumentalversion des Liedes Love Is Blue von Paul Mauriat aus dem Jahr 1968 als Hintergrundbeschallung. Bereits ein Jahr zuvor gab es die Originalversion L'amour est bleu von Vicky Leandros, die damit beim Eurovision Song Contest in Wien den vierten Platz erreichte. Das Lied Hey, Brother, Pour the Wine von Dean Martin aus dem Jahr 1964 wird gespielt. Anspielungen Der deutsche Titel Eine ganz normale Familie spielt auf den gleichnamigen Film von Robert Redford aus dem Jahr 1980 an, welcher vier Academy Awards (Oscars) gewann. Sonstiges Die Familie, die nach der Feier bei Mr. Burns zum Himmel hinauffährt, sitzt ebenfalls bei Dr. Marvin Monroe im Wartezimmer. Die Telefonnummer von Dr. Monroes Familientherapiezentrum lautet 1-800-555-HUGS Das gesparte College-Geld der Kinder beträgt $88,50. en:There's No Disgrace Like Home es:There's No Disgrace Like Home fr:Simpsonothérapie it:Amara casa mia ja:ホーマーの大決心 pl:There's No Disgrace Like Home pt:Problemas em casa ru:В гостях хорошо, а дома плохо Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 1